El profesor suplente
by GwenWaterSiren
Summary: La vida de Gwen valía poco para ella. Hasta que alguien especial se metió a cambiar todo en su mundo. El primer amor jamás se olvida…y si ese primer amor, ¿fuera tu profesor…?   Fic para el concurso :P


**FICHA DE DATOS – CONCURSO TOTAL DRAMA FANFICTION AWARDS**

**Nombre del autor: Valentina Montes de Oca**

**Seudónimo: GwenWaterSiren**

**Edad: 14**

**Nacionalidad: Argentina**

**Breve resumen de la historia: **_**"La vida de Gwen valía poco para ella. Hasta que alguien especial se metió a cambiar todo en su mundo. El primer amor jamás se olvida…y si ese primer amor, ¿fuera tu profesor…?"**_

**Categoría: Romance**

**Sub Categoría: General**

"El maestro suplente"

Sonó el despertador. Es lunes. Odio los lunes.  
Aparté los cabellos de mi cara y me destapé. Toqué el suelo con los pies, estaba fío; y eso me agradó.  
Me levanté de la cama. Como cada mañana, me sentí algo mareada…la vista se me iba, me cegaba por un par de segundos, luego volvía. Me apoyé contra la pared para no caer. Estos mareos continuos ya me están fastidiando, pero aprendí a acostumbrarme.  
Cuando me hube recuperado, me recosté contra el sillón. Miré mi reloj, eran las 05:04 de la mañana…salí de mi habitación, al pasillo. Estaba vacío, y caminé hacia la cocina, en donde tampoco había nadie. Me sonreí, "la próxima hora y media estaré sola, sí", pensé.  
Cargué agua en una taza, la metí en el microondas y marqué un minuto. Unté mermelada en las tostadas, puse el saco de té cuando el agua calentó…y me senté a desayunar. Como a mí me gusta: tranquila, en silencio, sola…  
La mañana es mi momento preferido del día. Suelo ser la primera que se levanta en mi casa, porque me gusta madrugar; si madrugo estoy sola, y si estoy sola estoy feliz. La felicidad es efímera…en este caso, en una hora mi vieja y mi hermano se levantarán también, y comenzarán a hacer ruido: "¿Dónde están mis zapatillas?" "¡Busca en el desorden de tu cuarto!". Gritos, pasos apurados, eso me enloquece. Cuando me enloquezco me pongo de mal genio, y si me pongo de mal genio salgo de mis casillas; ¡y en que forma…!  
En fin. Son 05:30 ya, me queda media hora para hacer lo que quiera. Lavé la taza y la cuchara, y me senté a revisar mi lista de quehaceres hoy. Veamos: "instituto" (ok, eso lo doy por hecho), "biblioteca" (hoy termina el plazo de préstamo y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de terminar de leer el libro), "lecciones de batería" (suele relajarme y me aleja de todos mis problemas), "clase de Tae-Kwon-Do" (¿Qué puedo decir? Percutir tambores y bolsas de arena parecen ser "lo mío"), y luego nada.  
Hice un poco de deberes atrasados hasta las seis, y al oír portazos de gente saliendo de sus habitaciones corrí a ducharme. Abrí la llave caliente y la fría, perfecto contraste. Me relajé y me sentí tan bien…que me animé a cantar. Lo sé, mi voz es horrenda, ¿acaso le importa a alguien?  
Al terminar salí del baño, saludé a la familia, tomé mi bolso y salí en bicicleta a la escuela. Esta vida tan rutinaria me está cansando.

Al llegar, lo mismo de siempre. Deje mi "vehículo" en el mismo lugar de siempre, me dirigí a mi casillero en el mismo lugar de siempre; sonó el mismo timbre a la misma hora de siempre…suspiré aburrida.  
Tenía Música. Ok, es una linda materia, las clases no son tan malas como Matemática o Física, pero el profesor…es un amargo total. No nos enseña prácticamente nada; en todo el año no hemos ni siquiera visto o acercado a un instrumento.  
Me senté en el banco que está al fondo de todo, donde rayo la mesa y pocas veces los profesores se dan cuenta de ello. Saludé a mis amigos, quienes se sientan todos alrededor de mí, que conversaban animadamente.  
Duncan trataba de seducir a Bridgette, Noah leía un libro, Geoff miraba celoso a Duncan, Cody jugaba con su Nintendo portátil, LeShawna hablaba a los gritos por celular y DJ no hacía nada. Tremendo caos.  
Como DJ era el único que no estaba "ocupado", sarcásticamente dicho, lo saludé a él primero.  
Tras quince minutos de charlar con él, Geoff y posteriormente LeShawna, toda la clase (igual a, como 41 estudiantes) nos estremecimos tras un fuerte portazo.  
Linda sorpresa nos llevamos todos…sobre todo yo.  
-Perdonen chicos, se me hizo algo tarde –se quejó el recién llegado, a quien todos mirábamos atónitamente-… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me están mirando todos as…? Oh, lo siento, yo…olvidé presentarme, soy el maestro suplente de Música.  
-Vaya perdedor –me susurró Duncan, que se sentaba adelante mío-, es más despistado que Geoff.  
Reí frente al comentario, no porque me diera risa realmente…estaba mirando al sujeto constantemente. Me preguntaba si esta no era una broma pesada de los de último año, es que se veía muy joven para ser profesor…  
Su boca se movía, pero yo no lo escuchaba…lo miraba a él. Alto, peinado rebelde, como si se hubiera peleado con el peine, cabello negro hasta la nuca, ojos verdes, vestido con un chaleco, una camisa, una corbata suelta (no tipo "gerente"), jeans gastados y zapatillas verdes. Debe gustarle tener cierto estilo.  
-¡Oye! ¡Hey! –llamó chasqueando los dedos. No respondí hasta que me di cuenta de que se trataba de mí.

-¿Eh? –pregunté, tratando de enterarme que había pasado.

-Llamando planeta Tierra…nos estamos presentando, aunque parece que te fuiste por las nubes –me dijo bromeando, pero de manera gentil. La clase y él echaron a reír, mas yo me ruboricé-. Ya en serio, ¿tu nombre es…?

-G-gwen –completé su frase tartamudeando, ¿por qué rayos tartamudeé? Nunca me había pasado antes.

-Bien, Gwen, dime: ¿En que estabas tan concentrada?

Me temblaban los dedos.

-N-no era nada –contesté-. Pondré más atención.

-Está bien, no hay problema –me respondió acercándose a mi mesa-, no soy el típico sustituto que te muerde. Por cierto, soy el profesor suplente Bennet –se presentó estrechando mi mano-, pero puedes decirme Trent. De hecho, todos ustedes chicos, pueden llamarme Trent.

-Ahá –asentí en voz baja y le sostuve la mirada, hasta que, alejándose de mi mesa, volvió a su escritorio. Estaba atenta, por alguna razón, en esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa de lado…cuando ya no estuvo cerca de mí, volví en sí y miré a mis amigos. Todos los estúpidos se estaban riendo. Hasta Noah.

-Oye Gwen –me llamó Duncan, entre carcajada y carcajada- ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Le pegué un puñetazo en el hombro, y al parecer fue fuerte porque le dolió.  
Seguía temblando; cada vez que miraba en mi dirección yo le esquivaba la vista y me escondía en mis hombros.  
En fin. La clase transcurrió con suma normalidad. No hicimos nada de tarea, el profesor se entretuvo hablando de música con los alumnos que se sentaban cerca de él.  
Al fin tocó el timbre y todos se retiraron. Guardé todos mis libros apresuradamente y me fui casi corriendo del salón.  
Ya en el pasillo, una voz me llamó. Me di vuelta. El profesor estaba en la puerta, sacudiendo dos varas de batería en la mano. Seguro se me cayeron al salir tan rápido.  
Fui a buscarlas, naturalmente; aunque me espantaba la idea de tener que volver a hablar con él.

-¿Son tuyas? –preguntó.

-Sí –le contesté, lo más cortante posible, tomando las varas y guardándolas en mi bolso-. Gracias.

-No hay por qué. ¿Quieres entrar al salón un momento?

Hice una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Vamos! Sólo tomará un segundo.

Dudé por un instante, y luego accedí. Entré detrás de él y cerré la puerta. Él se sentó en el escritorio, no en la silla precisamente, sino en la mesa. Yo me quedé parada como a…1.000 kilómetros de él.

-Así que, ¿batería? –preguntó nuevamente.

-Sí –respondí. Luego se generó un silencio bastante incómodo. Él suspiró.

-Verás Gwen, el motivo por el que te llamé es porque te noté algo asustada hoy…¿tú me tienes miedo?

-¿Qué? N-no…eso es absurdo, no le temo profesor Bennet.

-Dime Trent.

-…profesor Bennet –le respondí. Al parecer las letras T-R-E-N-T se escaparon de mi alfabeto.

-Ok…-suspiró de nuevo. Y otra vez se generó un silencio incómodo.

-Profesor, si no tiene nada más que decir, yo…

-No, espera…conversemos un rato –propuso-. Dime, ¿Qué bandas te gustan?

¿Me lo estaba preguntando en serio? La verdad, no lo sé. Pero hubiese quedado como cretina si no le respondiera.

-No lo sé.–contesté dubitativa-…The Whoever(1), Guns 'n Flowers(2), The Ramos(3)…

-¡Vaya! Espera, ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó.

-Dieciséis.

-Wow…para tener tan solo dieciséis años, tu gusto en música es muy exquisito. Otras chicas de tu edad me hubieran contestado Justin Baber(4), o Brittany Spoars(5).

-…no me agrada su música –por no decirle que los aborrezco.

-Lo sé –me contestó riendo-, a mi tampoco.

Sonreí un poquito. Estaba entrando en confianza.  
Poco a poco fuimos debatiendo más sobre música, me senté junto a él en la mesa…me contó que tiene 20, ya casi 21 años, toca la guitarra…de repente había dejado de temblar. Me sentí un poco más a gusto a su lado.  
Cuando tocó el timbre para ingresar a clase, nos prometimos terminar esta conversación el viernes, a las 21:00, en la pizzería que queda a cuatro cuadras.  
Cuando él salió del aula, revisé mi agenda antes de irme a mi próxima clase. Viernes, a las 21:00…"Tae-Kwon-Do". Bufé. Sin embargo, sin pensarlo dos veces, resolví por tacharlo y reemplazarlo por "cena en la pizzería".  
Por algo que no puedo explicarme, no podía esperar al viernes.  
Los días en la escuela pasaban…de vez en cuando lo veía en el corredor, me saludaba alegremente con la mano, y yo le devolvía un saludo un poco más tímido y disimulado.

Cuando al fin llegó el viernes yo…me sentía muy nerviosa. Algo. Mucho. Poco. No lo sé.  
Me sentía ansiosa. Tanto, que me costó elegir lo que vestiría dos horas antes de las nueve. Un comportamiento poco usual en mí…generalmente diez minutos antes de salir me visto con lo que encuentro. Y lo que encuentro siempre son camisetas, un jean, mis "Conversas"(6), y listo.  
Esta vez, terminé por formar una pila de ropa encima de la cama.  
A las 20:50 decidí, finalmente, que quería usar una falda negra, con medias hasta la cadera negras, botas largas negras y remera negra. Ah, y para rematar, una pulsera blanca.  
Me maquillé como siempre, sombra negra, labial azul; lo típico.  
Le pedí a mi vieja que me dejara en casa de LeShawna, ya que queda cerca de la pizzería. Preguntó el porqué, le dije que esta vez quería que me llevara ella. Miren, llegar en bicicleta a una reunión no es lo más conveniente.  
Mi vieja me dejó allí, en la casa de LeSh. Cuando vi desaparecer el auto por la esquina, me largué de allí y caminé al punto de reunión.  
Allí estaba él, lo vi a través de la ventana. Se ve que vestirse no le tomó tanto tiempo como a mí; camisa, campera de cuero, jeans negros y unos Conversas, como los míos, solo que lucían más gastados.  
Entré y me senté en la mesa.

-Hola profesor Be…-saludé siendo interrumpida.

-¡No lo digas! Esta noche quiero jugar a tener dieciséis de nuevo –dijo de una manera que me provocó cierto estremecimiento.

-¿…Trent?

-Sí, gracias –me respondió-. Por cierto, lo que llevas puesto, te sienta de lujo.

-Eh, gracias –noté que me ruboricé y traté de evitarlo- Me gusta su, perdón, tu chaqueta.

-Es genial, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ya quisiera yo tener una así…

-¿Ah si? Pues, si cumples años dentro de mi período de suplencia, te regalaré una. ¿Cumples en las próximas cinco semanas? –preguntó.

-Mm, no –le responí-. ¿Solo te quedarás cinco semanas más?

-Sip. Pero podemos seguir en contacto…dame tu celular, así agenda mi número. Ten el mío –me ofreció, dándome su celular, y yo entregándole el mío.

-Ok –respondí un poco aliviada.

-Entonces juguemos a adivinar tu mes de cumpleaños –me propuso, tecleando con mi celular-. ¿Es en verano?

-No –le respondí, devolviéndole el celular, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Veamos…-dijo con tono misterioso-¿Se celebra Navidad ese mes?

-No, pero estás cerca.

-Ok, voy bien. ¿Es en invierno?

-Sí.

-¡Genial! Entonces… ¿es a principio de año?

-No es Enero –le confesé riendo. Este es un juego entretenido.

-Y por descarte nos queda…

-….Febrero –lo interrumpí-. 20 de Febrero.

-Bien…lo anotaré para que no se me olvide.

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando, teníamos muchas cosas en común; como que nos gustan las mismas bandas y ninguno de los dos come los bordes de la pizza.  
Su color favorito es el verde, su serie en televisión preferida es El Muerto Andante(7), adora la música de los Six Pistols(8), The Bottles(9) y Monart(10). Yo le dije que mi color favorito es el azul oscuro, me fascina Glow(11) y mis bandas favoritas son Peramori(12) y Bonk 524(13). A ambos nos gusta el canal Fax(14) y la saga de libros Henry Pota(15). Y me ha dicho que cualquier día de estos podemos tocar algún que otro tema de Juanse(16) juntos, después de clase.  
Me despedí como a las doce, creo; ya que se me pasó el tiempo volando. Llegamos a un acuerdo de pagar la cuenta mitad y mitad, nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla y cada uno se fue por su lado.  
Sin duda es un profesor distinto a los demás; es genial, más relajado, amistoso…  
Es extraño, ya no lo veo como al "profesor". Simplemente como Trent, Trent Bennet.

El sábado, los chicos y yo nos reunimos a tomar sodas en el parque. Bueno, todos menos Noah. A él no se le dan estas cosas en grupo…es que Noah no es amigo de Lesh, ni Duncan, ni Bridgette, ni Geoff, ni DJ; sólo de Codí y de mí.  
Les conté un poco sobre la cena de anoche. Duncan se sorprendió al saber que el profesor hacía skateboarding, Geoff se emocionó cuando le dije que él me contó de la vez que tomó ocho botellas de cerveza seguidas en una fiesta de preparatoria, y Bridge y LeSh reían a cada rato.

-¿Se puede saber que les da tanta risa? –pregunté.

-No es nada, Gwen –contestó Bridge, al borde de la carcajada.

-¡Vamos, quiero reírme con ustedes! –insistí.

-Pero es que…nos estamos riendo de ti, chica –me respondió LeShawna.

Me puse seria…

-¿Qué? –pregunté.

-Gwen, ¿no lo notas? –preguntó de manera capciosa Bridgette.

-¿El qué?

-Es tan obvio…-dijo LeSh- Gwen, a ti te gusta el profesor, ¿no te das cuenta?

Y ahí caí.  
Las risas, el extraño sentimiento de terror y cosquilleo que me invade al verlo…  
…no puedo creerlo. Sí me gusta el profesor suplente…  
…y no sé si esto es bueno o malo.  
Es que, de repente…sentí que mi vida rutinaria, aburrida y sin sentido, había desaparecido de repente. Se había llenado de algo, vital, una razón; se llenó de una razón para despertar cada mañana.

El lunes, mi nerviosismo había renacido de las cenizas. Sentía un revoltijo en el estómago. Un nudo en la garganta. No he estado más nerviosa nunca antes.  
Sin embargo…Trent no me saludó a mí especialmente, ni me hizo participar en clase, como yo creía que iba a hacerlo. Me trató como una alumna común y corriente. Lo olvidó todo, o tal vez no significó nada para él. Y yo, haciéndome ilusiones y falsas esperanzas…me sentí devastada. Mi vida rutinaria volvió a vaciarse y a tornarse a gris.  
Cuando tocó el timbre del recreo, guardé todos mis útiles y libros lentamente y me fui arrastrando los pies. Mi mundo había caído de nuevo, cuando…fui detenida por una mano en mi hombro.

Volteé, era él en efecto. Me mostraba una llave. Y solo lo miraba a él, hipnotizada por sus ojos verdes.

-Esta –dijo sacudiendo el objeto- es la llave de la sala de instrumentos. ¿Te veo allá, cuando termine la última hora?

-C-claro –le contesté sonriendo.

-Estaré allí –dijo, retirándose. Antes de salir por la puerta, se dio vuelta y comenzó a retroceder, es decir, caminaba para atrás mirándome a mí-. Ni se te ocurra faltar, ¿eh?

-C-claro –asentí nuevamente.

Me dedicó una sonrisa y se fue.  
Varios profesores me tuvieron que llamar la atención hoy, ya que estaba "en otra nube" durante todo el día. Estaba entusiasmada imaginando lo que íbamos a hacer allí. ¿Qué tocaríamos? ¿Tal vez me enseñaría a tocar la guitarra? ¿Y yo a él la batería?  
No pude concentrarme en todo el día. Mi corazón iba a mil por minuto, esperando a que el timbre sonara…casi me da un infarto cuando lo hizo.  
Caminé, que digo, corrí a la sala de instrumentos. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba él, recostado en una pared, leyendo una revista.

-¿Profesor Bennet? –pregunté.

-¡Hey Gwen! –saludó- Ven, pasa. ¿Qué habíamos dicho con lo de "profesor"?

-…que debía llamarte Trent –recité, cual niño de kinder que dice "Buenos días señorita".

-Exacto. Bien, aquí está tu flamante batería. Conócela, tócala…yo cerraré la puerta, ¿sabes que si me atrapan usando la sala sin permiso tendría graves problemas? Y te culparía a ti.

Reí, mientras me sentaba en la batería.  
Luego conversamos por unos segundos, hasta que dimos lugar a la música. Interpretamos varias canciones, elegidas por los dos, nuevas, viejas, que yo conocía y que no también.

-¡Wow! –grité al terminar mi solo de batería.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Gwen tienes talento! –me felicitó.

-¿En serio lo crees? –pregunté.

-Pues, ¡sí! Tienes el típico perfil de estrella de rock.

-Mm, pero no quiero ser famosa.

-Cierto, tú piensas casi como yo –me dijo, alcanzándome una soda-. Brindemos por…

-…el hecho de que el profesor de música de verdad no está –propuse yo. Trent escupió toda su soda cuando se echó a reír…yo lo decía en serio. No era broma. Realmente quisiera que se quedara.

-¡Salud! –brindamos al unísono.

Nos bebimos las sodas de un trago, y luego estallamos en risa, sentados uno junto al otro, mirándonos.  
Poco a poco las risas fueron apagándose, pero seguimos sosteniendo la mirada. Ya estaba anocheciendo, se divisaban las primeras estrellas del ocaso.

-Trent…-lo llamé de repente.

-¿Si? –respondió él.

-¿Puedo pedirte…un consejo?

-Por supuesto. Aunque no soy muy bueno con ellos, te lo advierto.

-Ok…oye, ¿tú qué harías si tuvieras ganas de…hacer algo, que sabes…que está mal y te traerá problemas? –Pregunté, toda tímida, mirando al suelo- Algo como…como…

-¿Cómo sentir cosas por una alumna?

Levanté la vista y lo miré a los ojos, sorprendida. Sentí un leve roce en mi mano.

-¿O querer, besarla, porque te parece la chica de tus sueños y además, es muy hermosa; y tiene una voz suave y melodiosa que quieres oír al despertar…?

En menos de un parpadeo, lo tenía ASÍ de cerca. Moriré en cualquier instante…

-¿Algo como eso? –preguntó.

-Ahá…-susurré; y enseguida tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó. Primero un poco suave…luego más intenso…y sin parar, sin detenerse para respirar…parecía casi verdadero, no; era verdadero. Era lo más puro y placentero que había sentido jamás.

-¿Tú no crees que esté mal? –le pregunté.

-Para nada –me contestó.

El primer amor es especial siempre…¿Y qué si tu primer amor fue tu profesor de Música? 

**(1)The Whoever: Se refiere a "The Who"**

**(2)Guns 'n Flowers: Se refiere a "Guns 'n Roses"**

**(3)The Ramos: Se refiere a "The Ram****ones"**

**(4)Justin Baber: Se refiere a "Justin Bieber"**

**(5)****Brittany Spoars: Se refiere a "Britney Spears"**

**(6)Conversas: Se refiere a la marca de zapatillas "Converse" **

**(7)El Muerto Andante: Se refiere a "The Walking Dead" en la cadena Fox.**

**(8)****The Six Pistols: Se refiere a "The Sex Pistols"**

**(9)The Bottles: Se refiere a "The Beatles"**

**(10)Monart: Se refiere a "Mozart"**

**(11)Glow: Se refiere a "Glee" en la cadena Fox.**

**(12)Peramori: Se refiere a "Paramore"**

**(13)Bonk 524: Se refiere a "Blink 182"**

**(14)Fax: Se refiere al canal Fox.**

**(15)Henry Pota: Se refiere a "Harry Potter"**

**(16)Juanse: Se refiere a "Juanes"**

**Para los lectores de FF: Espero que les haya gustado! Saben cuanto me tomo?**

…**de las 1 a las 6 de la mañana xDD es totalmente cierto!**

**Es que cuando uno tiene inspiración, debe aprovecharla antes de perderla…**

**Saludos!**


End file.
